A Friend from the Stars
by undeadgamer117
Summary: On the lonely New Covenant ship the Valued Memory, a hero walks destined to protect the uncharted world of Remnant and it's occupants from any and all dangers that lurk in the darkness of space. This is actually the result of a dare between me and my friend BigDogLilBark. If you guys like it then i shall continue writing it.


**Chapter 1:**

In low orbit of a strange uncharted planet, the lonely Covenant CASO-class Heavy Assault Carrier _Valued Memory_ studied the world and its occupants. On aboard this mighty vessel was Field Marshall Roko Artem'ee one of the most renowned Sangheli soldiers in the New Covenant Empire. As he walked down the rounded halls of the sleek ship to see Shipmaster Radas, he stopped to admire the landscape below. It was beautiful, tranquil, and mostly untouched by the denizens of this world.

"Enjoying the scenery, are we Roko?" a feminine voice asked behind him.

I turned to see Major Kailas Charal'ee, one of the few female Sangheli on board, walking towards him.

"It looks so peaceful and perfect. Why can't our worlds feel like this?"

"I couldn't tell you." She said, clicking her mandibles (a Sangheli version of a shrug). "Well come on, the Shipmaster's waiting for us."

"Alright." I said as I started walking to the briefing room, Charal'ee in tow.

When we got there Shipmaster Radas Undil'ee was just beginning his briefing to Major Maan Danub'ee and his Second in command Dema Dajam'ee.

"Ah, it's about time Roko. You almost missed half the briefing." Radas said in his usual humorous demeanor. "I hope you and Miss Kailas weren't, as the humans say, Getting Lucky?"

I could feel my face darken in color. I had spent enough time with humans to know what that innuendo implies. I looked at Charal'ee to see her normally light gray skin darken by several shades. I looked back at Radas as he started chuckling.

"Calm down, you two. Now as I was saying." he said continuing his briefing. "It seems there are two main species on this planet. The catch, though, is that one is human and the other is some kind of human sub-species. They appear to be centered in 4 major cities with much smaller villages spread vastly throughout the landscape. Scanners have picked many precious metals as well as a very strange unstable substance that the locals are using for power. The Human A.I Auntie Dot is still in the process of data-mining for any other useful intel. But if they're human and the UNSC don't know about them then I want boots on the ground looking for any Promethean artifacts as this could be one of the Promethean Shield worlds. I also think it would in our best interest to set up diplomatic relations. Which is why I'm sending Roko." He looked to me. "Your squad spent two years onboard a human vessel. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir. The Hades Incarnate." I said.

"Good. Then until we can contact the Arbiter you will be our ambassador for the New Covenant Empire. This is a great honor, so I expect you to behave down there. We don't want a second war, now do we?"

Suddenly a feminine human voice called out. "Shipmaster, we have reports of a large explosion in the center of the city of Vale. The local Military has been scrambled to intercept the threat."

Radas looked pleased at this news. "Prepare drop pods 10 through 60. Load Phantoms with Cargo under First Contact Protocols." He turned to us. "Get your teams ready, you drop in 5. Dismissed."

**A few minutes later**

"5….4….3….2….1." Suddenly my pod detached from the ship. I could feel the force of the reentry below me. I pulled up the local map on my screen and plotted my course. Great, I'm going to be right in the thick of it. A loud boom rattled my pod as the automatic deceleration system activated. That meant a good minute or so before touchdown. I did a check of my Ascetic armor to make sure my shields were at full capacity. I also checked my weapons and ammo. My Carbine Reign had about 6 spare clips, same with my Mauler. My Gravity Hammer and my Storm Rifle were both fully charged. A red light blinked above my head signaling 10 seconds to touchdown. I braced myself for impact….3….2….1…Booom.

I readied my Carbine. The door exploded of its hinges, and out I charged to a scene I was not quite expecting. Juveniles were running about fighting creatures with black fur and white boney plates, with the strangest assortment of weapons he'd ever seen. One of the larger bear-like creatures saw him and charged. He leveled his carbine at the beast and opened fire, the sound of his comrades landing all around him. As he downed the beast he scanned to see if there was any causalities. He saw Gruaal smashing a wolf in the face. Wninetoo was sniping anything that wasn't Covenant or human. Charal'ee had her Plasma Cannon spitting fire at some giant birds alongside a human girl with a machine gun. The resident pair of Hunters, the Mzulit Twins, were tag-teaming a giant scorpion. And Dibbits was doing what Dibbits did best, causing enough explosions to destroy a small moon. As the battle was just about finished I heard a young girl say.

"Whoa."


End file.
